RIP Jenny McCormick
by JVM-SP150
Summary: Please, for the love of God, don't read this.


**Commentary 7.7.12: **This fanfic is a love letter to the classic stories of the early seasons of the show - for that reason alone, I refuse to delete it. This is an representation of everything I've ever wanted to accomplish in regards to the _South Park_ fandom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Happy birthday to my amazing friend and favorite author of all-time **Rachel C. **here! She's an old-school fan from the Golden Age of the fandom who wrote a wonderful series of fics starring the boys and her fankid Jenny McCormick, Kenny's twin sister and Kyle's on-and-off girlfriend. These fics are essentially the reason I pursued - and continue to pursue - writing as a hobby, and remain a huge inspiration to me still years later. I revisited the old fic canon and wrapped up Jenny's fate, and packed in as many callbacks as I could - think I got a reference in to each and every fic!

I'm very proud of this, even though I'm damn aware it's probably a piece of utter, intolerable crap. I hope at least Rachel enjoys it, if no one else.

Jenny McCormick, Marion Hernandez, Raven Closefield, Noelani Richardson, Isaac Broflovski, Gabby McCormick and virtually everyone else you don't recognize from the show all belong to **Rachel C**, Tina Alveraze belongs to **Cartman's Girl**, Meleny McCurry belongs to **Susan Munday**, Lisa Crandall belongs to **ParqueSud**, the music belongs to **TLC, Brandy** and **Bob Dylan **and everyone else belongs to the legendary **Trey Parker** and **Matt Stone**.

Special Thanks to **Mutt13** for help with Chef's scene!

**"R. I. P. Jenny McCormick"**

_by John and Mutt_

"No way, fatass, the newer episodes of _House _aren't nearly as good as the old ones!" Kyle said angrily, hands balled into fists, "You're too stupid for a show like that! It's like when me and Jenny started waitching _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ - the only reason you probably only watch it just so you can call me out on it!" he insisted angrily, looking Cartman dead in the eyes. Stan rolled his eyes and let his two friends fight, hands in his pockets. He was used to this shit by now and just stayed out of it.

"Say, have either of you guys seen Kenny? He hasn't been in school for a few days." Stan interrupted casually, curious for an answer, "I mean winter break ended this week and it's already Wednesday and we haven't even seen him."

"He's probably just pissed off Ghetto Girl hasn't come back from her stupid vacation yet." Cartman laughed merrily, "Dumbass. Doesn't he realize how much better it is without her?" Kyle glared and kicked Cartman right in the balls, "Augh, Kahl, godammit, right in the balls! Nobody told me we were roshamboing!"

"Fuck you, Cartman! You can't talk about my girlfriend like that!" Kyle said angrily - Jenny could usually handle Cartman by herself, but that didn't stop Kyle from being protective, and the fact she wasn't present just made him more protective of her. "Let's go to Kenny's house and find out what's up."

"Dude, what about school?" Stan raised an eyebrow, looking miffed, then laughed, "Just kidding." The four kids then left the bus stop and walked back to the sidewalk and down toward Kenny's house. "So you guys, my sister's into this new show called True Blood or something, either of you seen it?"

"I dunno, isn't it about like vampires or something?" Cartman raised an eyebrow, "It's probably super gay. Vampire stuff is always super gay. Like when my mam took me to see that movie, what is it, Litebright or something?"

"No way dude, vampire stuff isn't always gay. A lot of those older ones were really gory and stuff." Stan noted, "Making a really broad generalization there..."

"Shut up you guys. I know what I am talking about, okay? Litebright was gay, Dracula was gay, uhh... well, the list goes on. I don't need to explain myself to you assholes." Cartman said, stopping, "Hey, we're getting close you guys, I smell poor people already!"

"Well, we did just cross the train tracks..." Kyle said as they neared Kenny's front door. Kyle rapped against the door as Cartman covered his nose. Nothing. He tried again, harder. Nothing still. He pounded on the door one more time and it opened and Peggy McCormick stood with puffy, half-lidded eyes,

"W-what d'you want? This ain't a good time..." she explained. Stan and Kyle exchanged confused glances, but Stan was the one who decided to do the talking,

"We just noticed Kenny hasn't been in school for a few days and wanted to see if he's all right." he asked, "He's already missed two days of school." Kenny was never one to ditch classes, at least not without Stan, Kyle or Cartman accompanying him in whatever alternative activity he'd chosen.

"Well, we're kinda dealin' with a family crisis right now but... I guess you kids can come in. Maybe you can help cheer us up..." she said, opening the door for them. Stan and Kyle stepped forward but Cartman stayed put, "Aren't you comin' in, too?"

"No way, I don't want any of your stupid poor people germs."

Kyle yelled out, "GODAMMIT CARTMAN!"

"Fine..." Cartman sighed and went in after his friends.

xXx

Kenny McCormick sat on his bed, arms around his legs, sighing deeply. He still couldn't believe it - it had been two days but the news still hit him like a brick wall. His sister's flight never reached the airport - it crashed somewhere in the midwestern United States but had not yet been located. Regardless, chances were high that she was dead. The engine blew out and there's been no radio contact with the plane since. He felt utterly destroyed - it felt like a part of him was missing. She was his twin sister, they'd had plenty of great fun times together - summer camp, briefly being rich, travelling through time, trying to escape armageddon, parodying countless movies, fighting other evil twins...

And now that part of him was gone.

He remembered when she first came back from boarding school and for the first time in a long time he felt really _happy_. He felt like the last puzzle piece in his life had been found and fixed. He felt so empty without his sister beside him again. And the worst part is he knew exactly the hell she was going through. If there was one thing Kenny McCormick knew in his heart, it was death. He'd experienced it countless times - he exactly how it felt. He knew the amount of pain she must've experienced in her final moments, the brief, peaceful rest she'd gone through before she ended up at the Gates of Hell. Fucking God and his Mormon rules...

Oh, how he wished his curse had rubbed off on to her just a little, gave her a chance to escape death the way he had countless times - yet at the same time, God knew the kind of pain she'd go through if she was like him. Then again, if she was like him, he wouldn't know, would he? Not even his own sister could remember his deaths. He was being selfish. She would be better off dead than between the two planes of existence. Kenny sighed, sitting up in his bed. He tried going to sleep but as soon as his head was done his brain pooled with thought - philosophy and memories, the things he wish he'd done, the things he wish he hadn't. He just wanted to let go.

"Dude, Kenny, there you are." Stan, Kyle and Cartman moved to the side of Kenny's bed. Oh no. They didn't know, did they? Kenny didn't want to be the bearer of bad news... but they did deserve to know. "Dude, Kenny, what happened to you? We haven't seen you since before New Year's." Kenny gave a deep sigh,

"She's dead, guys." he said simply.

"Who is?"

"Jenny." The words suddenly felt unnatural, wrong, misplaced. As if he was lying to them. He hated that feeling.

"Oh my God, they killed Jenny?" Stan said in disbelief, looking to the others. Kyle's eyes narrowed with rage as he grabbed Kenny's shoulders and shook him,

"You bastard!" he sneered, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't... how couldn't..." Kyle stopped, and left Kenny alone, walking to other end of the room and turning away, "Jenny... I can't believe it..." he looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Is there going to be a funeral?"

"Y-yeah... just a small one. Tonight actually..." Kenny admitted quietly, "Could one of you guys bring a boom box or something to play some music? She'd appreciate it." he asked, looking to Kyle, but not using any names. Kyle knew how much music meant to her - he knew exactly which songs she had loved.

"Yeah... the cemetary at, let me guess, six o' clock?" Somehow a McCormick funeral was an oddly familiar ritual to Kyle, even though he couldn't recall ever attending one. Funny how those things work sometimes.

"That's... right." Kenny shook his head as if he'd seen a ghost, "That's exactly it, actually."

"Hey, where'd fatass go?" Stan asked, looking around. Cartman was nowhere to be found.

xXx

"All right, I'd really like to thank you all for coming." Cartman smiled, "This is a really great turn-out. I'd especially like to thank my girlfriend Tina Alveraze for, uh, providing the very nice refreshments, and uh, Marlene and George, my mam's friends, they couldn't make it for this momentous occasion. Also, we have, uh, President of the United States George W. Bush - if you clap for him, we'll kick you out - and of course, the unforgettable-"

"Noelani Richardson!" Noelani but in, her big pink hat hiding her bald head from everyone else's eyes, "I know I'm unforgettable! You're too kind giving me such a royal intro-"

"He wasn't talking to you, bitch! Nobody gives two shits about you!" Isaac Broflovski stuck his tongue out in annoyance at Noelani, "Just because you think you're such an angel doesn't make you better than the rest of us! God, fuckin' bitch..."

"Mr. Cartman, Marvin has to get back to Ethiopia soon, can we move on with this already?" Airbare said, translating for his friend. Cartman rolled his eyes,

"As I was saying, the unforgettable Raven Closefield." Cartman said, sipping his tea, motioning to a girl with dark hair in red-and-black clothes who proceeded to flip him off.

"Uhh, I don't know why I'm here, I didn't even get to be in any of the fics." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Because Raven, BECAUSE Raven, okay? Jesus Christ..." Cartman shook his head, "Anyway, we're all here to celebrate Ghetto Girl's death with a tea party! Isn't that right, Death?" Lo and behold, Cartman had produced the former antagonist in all his glory - or rather, he'd dressed up a poorly-made structure as the villain.

"Uh, dude?" Cartman looked to Dan, Lyle and Barcman, "Isn't this a little much? I mean, a whole party just to celebrate someone's death?"

"No, no, you don't understand how much of an asshole Ghetto Girl was. She was super poor, she had diseases, she thought she was the shit, and the only thing she cared about was Kahl's ass. She was a- EH! AXE KILLER! WHAT'D I SAY? God, fucking idiots here..." Cartman sipped his tea.

"We're just saying, it seems a bit excessive." Lyle explained, "I mean, you have a President, a religious figure, several talking pieces of shit and freakin' Gage Hudson... hell, you invited a race of creatures from the middle of the woods... Killidonopo or something like that? I mean really, dude, all this because a girl died?"

"Yeah, I agree, you're being... how's that old Native American saying go? Oh yes - you're being kind of a douchebag." Aquara said, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Fuck you Aquara! You tried to raise the undead to reclaim your land you fucking red-skinned piece of shit!" Cartman glared, sitting back, "Okay, okay, maybe it's excessive, who cares? Ghetto Girl deserves it. I mean come on, do you know what kind of dumb shit that girl did in her spare time? She designed webpages. I mean, like that'll ever be a marketable skill!"

"Actually, Web Design is becoming very-"

"Godammit Isaac, why don't you just kill yourself and be with your stupid mom?" Cartman yelled, "Can't you people all just eat your teai n peace and fuck off?"

"No." Connie and Donnie said in unison.

"All right that does it, all of you..." Cartman pointed at them, then towards the door, "Get the fudge out!"

"Nobody was enjoying your stupid party anyway." Raven called out as they moved towards the door.

xXx

_"I never asked for this feeling... _

_I never thought I would fall... I_

_Never knew how I felt, _

_'till the day you were gone... _

_I was lost..._

_I never asked for red roses_

_I wasn't looking for love_

_Somehow I let my emotions take hold_

_And guess what all at once_

_I'm in love..."_

Kyle had been playing the same song constantly for hours now. He never wanted to leave his room again. He couldn't believe Jenny was gone - with every passing moment the news just seemed to sink deeper into his skin, like knives cutting through him. His heart felt like it had literally ripped itself into two - the pain was absolutely insufferable. Every memory brought joy to his face and pain to his heart, yet he could not stop but relive every moment he'd spent with his beloved girlfriend. Their relationship may not have been perfect, but they loved each other through and through.

_"Oh... I miss you so much..._

_I long for your love._

_It's scares me..._

_Cause my heart gets so weak..._

_That I can't even breathe._

_How can you take things so easily_

_Baby why aren't you missing me?"_

Kyle was never exactly a life-long TLC fan, but he knew it was one of her favorite songs and it got pretty close to how he felt right now. He'd tried listening to their song but... it didn't feel right without her, somehow. Regardless, TLC conveyed how he felt - he knew exactly what it all meant now, or really, what it meant to him, save those last two lyrics he ignored. God knew how many tears had rolled down his face today. He certainly couldn't sleep at all, and he knew he'd never found the right words to describe just how amazing a person Jenny was, how much she meant to him. He sighed, and got up, knowing he couldn't just lay there and keep crying, but everything suddenly felt so pointless without her. Everything, to Kyle, now felt worthless and boring.

_"Why did I act like you mattered..._

_It was silly of me to believe..._

_That if I just opened my heart..._

_Things would come naturally_

_Joke's on me._

_I didn't ask for love letters..._

_So why did you give them to me..._

_How could I let your intentions_

_Get hold over me_

_So in love_

_So naive..."_

Kyle took out his photo album, not as fond of this particular portion of the song, and looked at the central photo on the cover - him, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Jenny all posing together last Christmas, smiling at each other. He flipped through the pages, sighing at all the memories. The picture that made him most emotional was seeing himself and Jenny kissing the day they thought the world would end, with Cartman and Stan smiling in the background. Somehow a small part of the photo seemed underdeveloped and Kenny was not visible. Kyle sighed, putting it away. The memories could make him smile, but still somehow it all hurt. It hurt to know the girl he oved, the one who could make him happy no matter how down he was, no longer was a part of his life.

_"I never asked for this feeling... _

_I never thought I would fall... I_

_Never knew how I felt, _

_'till the day you were gone... _

_I was lost..._

_I never asked for red roses_

_I wasn't looking for love_

_Somehow I let my emotions take hold_

_And guess what all at once_

_I'm in love..."_

There was a knock at Kyle's bedroom door and he turned off his Walkman and answered, eyes still half-lidded when his father stood there, "Hi Kyle... I think we need to have a talk." Gerald sat down on the bed, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "Look Kyle... I heard about your girlfriend passing away..." he told him. Kyle avoided his father's gaze, "I'm really sorry to hear about her, she was a great girl, Kyle... but you can't let yourself get too... destroyed. Life goes on. What you and Jenny had was really special, and you'll always wish you could go back to that time in your life... but you can't recapture those moments. You have to appreciate what you had and move on..."

"Dad, it wasn't supposed to end this way... we were supposed to be friends... friends forever. Ghelia said so. Nothing was ever supposed to tear the five of us apart... a-and now..." Kyle sniffed, "I feel so dead... I feel like a part of me is gone, dad. I lost the greatest thing that ever happened to me and... it hurts. It really hurts. Not like stubbing a toe, or like when someone's an asshole to you... I mean, it feels like my heart is really broken. It feels like... like there's no reason to go on anymore. She was everything to me, dad... without her, I have nothing."

"Kyle..." Gerald sighed, "The moments you and Jenny shared may have been some of the greatest of your life, but... you can't change the past. Things change and... sometimes we have to just accept the facts, instead of trying to get things to go back to normal. Jenny was a perfect girl for you, don't forget that... but don't let your entire life be ruined. It isn't worth it. Jenny wouldn't want you to live like this. She'd want you to move on and be happy, Kyle. That's all she'd ever want."

Kyle got up and sighed, still avoiding his father's gaze, "Dad, do you remember when you and mom made me and Jenny break up because she wasn't Jewish? Do you?" Gerald looked down, "Do you know how much pain I was in? Do you? Do you have any idea just how much that hurt me? I thought it would be the worst pain I'd ever experience... and now I feel like I've been shot in the chest..."

"Kyle, your mother and I apologized for that. We're really worried about you. You're acting erratic and we understand but we don't want anything to happen to you. Your girlfriend's death shouldn't mean the death of you. You need to let go of the past and... move forward. Stop being so hung up on how great things used to be and... put more effort into making today that great."

Kyle sighed, "You're right..."

xXx

Stan Marsh stood at Chef Jerome McElroy's doorstep, ringing the bell. The door opened quickly, Chef smiling down at him, "Hello there children."

Stan sighed, looking down, "...h-hey Chef."

Chef raised an eyebrow, "How's it goin'?" He asked, although he knew the answer - it was all fairly routine by now. They always started these conversations the same way, with any of the children.

"Bad." Stan answered quietly, head down.

"Oh. Why bad?" Chef asked him, arms at his sides. Stan bowed his head,

"Chef... Jenny's dead. She's dead, Chef. Kyle's depressed, Cartman's partying and Kenny doesn't even want to go to school anymore. I-I don't know... her funeral's in a few hours and I just... I don't know what to do Chef. I mean... me and Jenny never really talked much but... I still feel really bummed out without her around. I still miss her." Stan admitted.

"Come on in, children. I'll make you some cocoa." Chef allowed Stan in, the boy sitting on his couch, as he went into the kitchen, coming back with two mugs of cocoa, handing Stan a mug, "Stan, there's come a point in all of our lives where we lose someone close to us and we... don't really know how to feel."

"...dude, Chef, this is really good cocoa." Stan said, sipping it gently, "I'm sorry, go on."

"...But in the end, we'll all lose everyone we hold dear to us. Nothing to hold on to but the memories. It's something we all must face." Chef explained.

"But Chef, how can we move on without our family? I mean look at Kenny... he's just sitting at home, ditching school and just... crying and mourning... and Kyle, he was in love with her... it's like... how are we supposed to move on without the people we care about? How do we just go on through the loss? I know we're supposed to be strong but..."

"See, children? You know exactly how you feel." Chef smiled, "You feel bad for your friend, and you miss her and want to mourn. That's perfectly natural." he said, patting Stan's back, "It's not always about how close a friendship is... sometimes it's not how well you know each other, it's that you support each other. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so." Stan said, "Me and Jenny may not be best friends, but we were still always there for each other."

"Exactly." Chef grinned, "All right children, get home and get ready if the funeral's gonna be soon. I'll have to drive over there myself." he said, getting up, sighing - he was disappointed by the news himself. Seemed all the little crackas were dying lately... Stan took another sip of cocoa and handed Chef the mug as he got up,

"Thanks Chef, you're the best." Stan smiled as he opened the door and went home to dress up. Chef waved goodbye and closed the door behind him.

xXx

Stan, dressed in his trademark black suit, approaching the cemetay, hands in his pockets, hat gone to reveal raven hair, blue eyes focused on the ground as he stood near the entrance by his friends, "Hey guys... it's almost time, huh?" he said quietly. Kyle jammed a hand in his pocket, looking down, in a modest black suit, eyes avoiding his friends, and for a rare occasion, his auburn jewfro exposed, hat missing.

"Yeah, almost..." Kyle sighed deeply, "I just... can't believe she's really gone..." he admitted quietly. "I mean, after all this time, after all the things we went through together and... came out alive... all it took was a plane crash and... she was wiped off the Earth completely..."

"Dude, I don't see why you assholes are so bummed, Ghetto Girl is actually dead!" Cartman smiled, rubbing his hands together, "I haven't been this happy in years, you guys. No more Ghetto Girl! It's just such a miracle! I had a whole party, it was awesome, shame you two lame-o's couldn't make it!" Cartman grinned, wearing a black suit that barely fit with a black tie. He suddenly found himself slapped hard by his girlfriend, the passing Tina Alveraze entering the cemetary to find her seat.

"Cartman... you know what I think?" Kyle said, "I think deep down you did care about Jenny, and you think it sucks that she died, too, but you're so desperate to look tough that you're pretending to be happy to cover up for yourself and stick to your guns without anyone seeing the emotional side of you that you percieve as 'weak' and 'gay'."

"...Whatever, Kahl, chill out. Your girlfriend's dead and it's gonna stay that way." Cartman grinned as his mother Liane approached, in her usual extremely revealing frilly back dress, "Yes mama?"

"It's time to get to our seats, snugglebug, your little friend's funeral begins in a few minutes." she explained, taking him by the hand and dragging him into the cemetary. He turned around and smirked, flipping Stan and Kyle off with glee. The two boys sighed and entered he cemetary as well - the funeral wasn't very grand. There were several identical black fold-out chairs in several rows - the first row was occupied by the McCormick family, behind it family friends, and the rows behind that generally anyone. In front was the empty casket, over which was a wreath and a large, old photograph of Jenny smiling from the School Picture Day, subtitled:

**IN LOVING MEMORY**

**Jennifer Michelle McCormick:**

**Mar. 22 1993 - Feb. 24 2001**

The McCormick family showed a range of responses already. Stuart was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, probably the most expensive outfit he owned by far. He wasn't holding a bottle of liquor, though he did wear his 'Sctotch' cap. His arms were around his wife, Peggy, in a black dress and heels, a veil covering her face and tears. She cried quietly, her husband trying to comfort her the best he could as she dabbed a black handkerchief in her eyes. Kevin sat next to them in his black suit and tie, hair well-done, looking down at the ground, trying to forget who was there, his younger sister. He sighed and shook his head, as if trying to shake an unpleseant memory. Kenny was crying in his parka, wearing his usual blue suit over it, tightened to hide himself. An empty seat had been left as Jenny's.

Grandma McCormick sat next, hands in her purse, a veil covering her face as well, while Grandpa McCormick was struggling to remember exactly where he was and why he was there. Uncle Greg had an arm around Dorothia, neither happy to see their niece gone, both dressed in all-black. Next was Cousin Gabby who was quieter than ever, aside the occasional, uncontrollable hushed murmur, remembering the cousins who'd accepted her despite her disorder. Kyle was the last of the row, boyfriend of the deceased, looking right at her photograph and wishing she'd just step out of there and come back. He wasn't sure if he could go on without her so easily. He was strong but... he just sighed and tried to push the negative thoughts from his head.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Priest Maxi cleared his throat to begin, opening a book and reading one of her favorite passages, _One night a man had a dream. He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the Lord. Across the sky flashed scenes from his life. For each scene, he noticed two sets of footprints in the sand; one belonging to him, and the other to the Lord. When the last scene of his life flashed before him, he looked back at the footprints in the sand. He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of footprints. He also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times in his life. This really bothered him and he questioned the Lord about it. 'Lord, you said that one I decided to follow you, you'd walk with me all the way. But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life, there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you the most you would leave me.' The Lord replied, 'My precious, precious child, I love you and I would never leave you. During your times of trial and suffering, when you only see one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you.'"_

Liane Cartman looked away from the others, sitting on the end, having not known the deceased well but nonetheless feeling bad. Her son, dressed in a black suit that barely fit, however, was more occupied with his Walkman, "_Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray, South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio_!" His girlfriend Tina, dressed in a black dress, glared at him, putting a finger to her lips to silence him. He crossed his arms and looked away. Bitch. Tina, meanwhile, tried to keep her composure at knowing one of her closest friends was gone.

Randy Marsh, ever one to pay no attention, was looking up at the sky and the clouds as he held his wife Sharon, in her gray dress, who held on to him tightly. Next to them was Marvin, sleeping in his wheelchair and dressed in a poorly-made suit, and then Shelly, who was consumed with Britney Spears music. Then sat Stan Marsh, black hair spilling over his face, blue eyes staring at the casket, trying to make sense of everything, but saying strong in the face of death. His hand was hooked with Jenny's best female friend and his own girlfriend, Wendy, who was quietly mourning her friend's loss with a silent sermon of her own. Gerald Broflovski wore a black version of his usual suit and yamulke, looking solemn, feeling greatly sad his son had lost the girl he'd been with for so long and loved so much, quietly reminded that it would be as if he lost Sheila. Sheila, meanwhile, was stone-faced, wearing a suit rather than a dress, eyes focused on the ground, holding Ike in her arms.

The third row consisted first of Chef, his usual hat gone and exposing his black hair, wearing a black suit with a bowtie, hands together - she was one of his favorite cracker girls at that school, and knowing how torn up Stan, Kyle and Kenny were about it, well it didn't make him much happier to hear the news. Garrison and Mr. Hat sat next to him, both dressed in their own black suits of mourning - Garrison wasn't going to forget such a good student so readily, even if her friends tried to have him fired. Mr. Mackey and Principal Victoria were also there, and while they were going to miss a student, they weren't as heartbroken as those around them.

The Hernandez family was next, Marion crying quietly, causing Julio only to hit his son in the back of the head in annoyance. Little pussy. Marion was far too concerned with his friend and crush's death to respond to his father right now. Meleny was avoiding the look of the casket, sighing - could her friend really be gone? No, it wasn't possible. Not at all. Some trick perhaps? Yes, that was it. A big trick. Next to her was a mystified Lisa Crandall, who honestly had no idea why she was here. Kelly, meanwhile, picked her nose as she stared sadly, having never met Jenny but remembering how highly her boyfriend spoke of his sister, wishing she'd had a chance to meet his other half herself. Noelani Richardson was grinning wildly, her archi-foe defeated at last. She felt the fist-pump afterward as completely nesseccary. Raven Closefield, meanwhile, rolled her eyes. Someone died, whoop-de-fucking-doo.

The other seats were filled by assorted families, townspeople, and classmates: Bebe Stevens, who seemed to dance between friend and foe. Pip, who was for once not smiling at all. Craig, who proceeded to flip off Priest Maxi as he read his verses aloud. Butters, who was trying to whisper to Craig why flipping off the Priest is not a good thing, and Timmy, who was in his own little world. Jimbo and Ned were somewhat solemn, remembering fondly the girl who'd designed the page for their gun shop, and warned them of possible armageddon. And the Mephesto family, including Terrance, sat in silence, although it was hard to tell if Terrance gave much of a crap, though his father seemed disappointed. I think that's enough of a setting description for everyone.

"Now, the deceased's boyfriend would like to say a few words... Mr. Broflovski?" Priest Maxi stepped aside, Kyle approaching the casket, and sighing deeply, clearing his throat,

"I met Jenny about a year ago when the funding from her boarding school was cut. She was back in town for the first time in forever and you know, I never really liked girls until then but... as soon as I saw her... I couldn't even talk. She took my breath right away. It took a long time for me to get the courage to talk to her but once we did, we hit it right off. We had our differences... we split up, and she dated Jesse for a while... until his unfortunate passing, at least... but we were back together and... everything was going, well, great... and then... well..." he sighed, "Then she went to visit her friend Samantha for the holidays... I'm sorry. I guess..." he looked down,

_"Have you ever loved somebody so much..._

_It makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed something so bad..._

_You can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words..._

_But they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever?"_

The scene dissolved, and showed two eight-year-olds on a swingset in the snow-covered playground - Kyle and Jenny when they first spoke the day they met. The two smile at each other as they sit next to each other. Kyle's voice was faint through the music, "Would you please, please, please go with me?"

"Sure I will!" she smiled back at him gleefully - not only did this kid talk, but he had a way with words!

"Really?" Kyle lit up, as if having found the secret to life itself. Jenny blushed a bit and smiled back at him, relieving all the nervousness that had been dwelling within him,

"Of course..." The image began to fade...

_"Have you ever been in love..._

_Been in love so bad..._

_You'd do anything to make them understand?_

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away..._

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same?_

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart..._

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start?"_

The scene changed to Kyle and Jenny in the middle of a dance floor, under the spotlights, both dressed nicely, Kyle in his suit and Jenny in her purple dress. They danced amazingly in tune to the song - it was their song, after all - the other couples stopping just to watch the two. As they reached their final dip, Kyle smiled, his voice still faint, "You're an amazing dancer, Jenny..."

"Thank you..." She gazed into his eyes, and he did back, leaning in as she shut her eyes and leaned in as well until their lips lightly brushed one another. In the background, the crowd began roaring and howling and cheering as the couple at attention took their first kiss. The scene dissolved again...

_"Have you ever loved somebody so much..._

_It makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed something so bad..._

_You can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words..._

_But they don't come out right..._

_Have you ever, have you ever?"_

The scene now reassembled itself to the gym stage. A wall has blended into the curtain, with yellow and blue spotlights moving all around, with Jenny standing in a shimmering dress, accented by the lights. She smiled as she sang in perfect tune, her voice clear and perfectly matching alongside Kyle's. In the audience of the flashback, we see Kyle's stunned parents, and then we see Kyle's smile. The scene dissolves again as the verse ends.

_"Have you ever found the one_

_You've dreamed of all of your life_

_You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and_

_Dreamed that they were there_

_And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care..."_

Their voices continued to sing in unison as the scene opened back up to Jenny, Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny as toddlers - each looking not too different from now besides being in footie pajamas the same color as their jackets, and Jenny's hair being much shorter. It dissolves, fading into the kids as preschoolers, waving off from the step of Kenny's house as an enthusiastic Jenny walks away toward the car with Peggy, who has a rather solemn look on her face. Dissolved again and reopening to Jenny at age eight, holding hands with Jesse in the school hallway, Kyle sitting in the background and looking down, books dropped, Meleny putting a hand on his shoulder. The scene dissolved again...

_"Have you ever loved somebody so much..._

_It makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed something so bad..._

_You can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words..._

_But they don't come out right..._

_Have you ever, have you ever?"_

Meteors lit up the sky in this flashback, a magnificent meteor shower turning the sky into many beautiful shades of colors. Jenny and Kyle sat with Stan and Cartman, a bit away, smiling as they watched. As we hear them sing, we only see the words mouthed out as she told him how beautiful it was. He agreed and smiled, putting his arms around her. A long instrumental played between verses as they spoke to each other quietly, "Hey, Jenny..."

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kyle bit his lip, looking down, avoiding her gaze for now, "How would you like to... try things over again?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't know Kyle... it hasn't been long since Jesse died and I don't want to rush back into a relationship..." Jenny admitted, looking away from him as well.

Kyle smiled, meeting her blue eyes now, "We can go at your pace, that's fine with me."

Jenny smiled, "God damn you, Kyle Broflovski, you know I can't say no to you." She hugged him, but Kyle had none of that, taking her in his arms and whirling around her in a dip, kissing her there under the stars as the sky blazed red, meteors falling all around. The scene dissolved again...

_"What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you in my world_

_'Cuz baby I can't sleep..."_

The scene opened again to just outside Kyle's House, several years in the future, as a moving van pulled away, Gerald in the front seat driving off. Kyle, now a teenager, wearing a green 'The Tom Green Show' shirt (with 'Tom' crossed out and 'kyLe' written in marker above it) under an orange jacket, with blue jeans and a Denver Bronco's Cap over his tamed auburn hair. He looked down and sighed deeply, taking a final look at his childhood home before getting into his family's car next to his mother. "Ready to go, bubbe?" she asked, voice faint.

Kyle nodded and sighed, resting his cheek on his hand as the car began to drive away, rain starting to pour sluggishly. The music gradually began to fade out as the verses continued. He wished everything could go back to how it was before, wishing silently he could hear her voice one more time. And then he did...

_ "KYLE!" _No. It couldn't be her. But then he looked into the rear-view mirror and saw a girl his age with blonde hair in five-baired sections, wearing a black baby tee under a purple parka, and blue jeans. "_Kyle! KYLE_!" Before he said a word, the car stopped and he turned and opened the passenger door to see her standing in the rain, tears streaming down her face.

"_Jenny_?"

"_Kyle_!"

The scene dissolved, returning to the present, Kyle and Jenny's voices had ended in perfect harmony. He was still in front, eyes closed and arms outstretched. He sighed, opened them, and put his hands down, facing the grim reality - she really was gone... but at least they had wonderful times together, "...that's all I have to say... I love you, Jenny."

"I love you, too, Kyle." Kyle's eyes widened and to his shock, Jenny stood, alive and well to the right of everyone's seats, her purple parka and black 'Sputnik the Happy Anchovie' shirt on underneath it, her blue eyes glowing, with a sad smile crossing her face. They all turned to look at her, Kenny leaping up, forward and hugging her tightly. Kevin didn't hesitate to join his siblings, and Stuart and Peggy got up and hugged their children, Peggy crying into her handkerchief again. Kyle hopped right off the stage and made his way to her.

"Jenny? How? Why?" he said as he fought through and hugged her tightly, kissing her right on the lips, "I thought... we... you were..."

"I don't really know myself..." Jenny admitted quietly, "I just... woke up in my bed. Wearing my same old clothes... it's as if I won some kind of reprieve, I guess. Maybe we kicked Death's ass so hard we're immortal, huh?" She laughed, "I mean... I don't know what happened but... I'm glad to be back here with you guys." she smiled, kissing Kyle back, "Especially you..."

"Fatass, turn off your Walkman, Jenny's alive." Stan called over to his friend, still listening to his music, "Cartman!" Tina looked at Stan, then turned and nudged Cartman several times. Cartman took out his headphones,

"What the hell do you assholes want?" he said. Stan, Tina, Wendy, and the growing collective of kids motioned towards Jenny, and Cartman growled, "Ghetto Girl's alive AND she's still with Kyle? Godammit, today is not my lucky day!" he said angrily, "I'll show those assholes what for, I'll totally kick their asses."

"...dude, you're going to have to get out of the seat to do that." Stan said. Cartman looked both ways nervously and put his headphones back in,

"Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again, Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, Punk Rock..." Cartman returned to listening to '_We Didn't Start The Fire' _and ignored two of his mortal enemies making out. Stan shrugged, and he, Tina, Wendy, and the others joined the growing group hug. Cartman looked over at it, realizing he was alone now. Looking both ways again, he sighed, "No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it..." he mumbled as he took off the headphones and reluctantly joined the group hug.

"You sent her back?" Besty raised an eyebrow, shimmering with a blue tint as she watched from afar, arms crossed, "That was kind of you... but is it fair? Can you do that?"

"Those children made a wish... a wish to always stick together as best friends until the end of time. And it was granted." replied a girl with deeply tanned skin and a golden robe tied around the waist by a silver belt, with long black hair, upon which resed a small golden crown with a snake's head in front, "Princess Ghelia never goes back on her word."

**The End**

Leave a review, keep criticism constructive and thanks for reading!


End file.
